hommage a kate
by ficsmaniak
Summary: alors voila Kate est morte depuis un an, 4 de ses coéquipier vont lui rendre visite a tour de rôle, lui dire des choses qu'ils ont besoin de lui dire.


**hommage a Kate**

**partie 1**

Ma chère Caitlin, cela fait maintenant bientôt un an que tu nous as quitté. Cela est très dur pour l'équipe. Le moral de certains n'a jamais remonté, d'autres s'en sont remis partiellement, mais tous garde en eux un lourd vide. Si tu savais ce que tu nous manques. Tes chamailleries avec Tony, tes habitudes saines, ainsi que tes opinions divergentes et controverses d'avec Gibbs sont tous des symboles qui resteront gravé dans mon cœur. Je me souviens des quelques thérapies conjugales où j'étais le médiateur entre toi et Tony. C'était le bon temps. J'aimerais que tu saches certaines choses avant que je laisse ton âme s'envoler. En fait c'est un seul aveux, mais en plusieurs étapes. Vois-tu, il y a de cela fort, très fort longtemps, non pas si longtemps, bref, il y a environ trente-cinq ans, j'ai rencontré une jolie dame, elle avait tes yeux et tes cheveux. En fait je devrais plutôt dire que tu avais ses yeux et ses cheveux, eh! Oui! C'était ta mère; Catherine Todd. Nous nous sommes fréquentés pendant quelques temps, puis nos chemins se sont séparés. Je devais retourner en Angleterre pour aider ma mère. C'est deux mois plus tard que Catherine m'a apprise qu'elle était enceinte d'un quatrième enfant. C'était une fille; c'était toi. Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit avant mais Caitlin tu es ma fille. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas su te le dire lorsque tu étais parmi nous, mais je m'inquiétais chaque jour pour toi. Bon je dois y aller, j'ai une autopsie à faire. Tu connais Jethro, la patience n'est certes pas sa meilleure qualité.

Malgré qu'il veuille retourner travailler, le vieil homme n'en était pas capable. Il ferma les yeux et laissa glisser quelques larmes. Il avait le regard fixé sur la tombe de sa fille. Il avait détester devoir la quitté et ne jamais lui dire. Mais, maintenant elle le savait. C'était trop tard, ils ne pourraient pas rattrapé le temps perdu mais au moins elle le savait.

L'homme regarda une dernière fois les mots gravés sur la pierre puis il se retira pour aller faire son travail.

**Partie 2**

Bonjour Kate, je ne sais pas vraiment si tu m'entends, mais Abby me jure que oui. Elle dit qu'elle communique avec toi dès que ça va mal. J'ai passé une très belle année auprès de toi. J'ai beaucoup appris. Même si parfois c'était difficile j'aimais me rendre au boulot et voir ton sourire éclatant. Tu sais, depuis ton départ le patron est encore plus dur à supporter, pas pour nous, mais pour d'autres oui. Les gens le traitent de bastard qui ne sait pas vivre. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il le fait exprès. Il ne veut pas que qui compte soit engagé à ta place. Je plains chacune de celles et ceux qui ont essayé de te remplacer. Il leur a mené la vie très dure pour leur courte durée de séjour. Enfin, bref, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir tout ça. Abby te passe le bonjour. Elle te faire dire que nous sommes toujours ensemble. Même si après ta mort nous avons eu quelques difficultés. Ni un ni l'autre n'étions vraiment près à cela. Je me rappelle avoir eu beaucoup de misère à descendre pour te voir. C'était comme dire adieu à une amie trop précieuse. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Malheureusement, c'était la triste vérité. Tu nous avais quitté pour un monde meilleur et pour veiller sur nous. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire de plus. De toute façon je dois partir. Gibbs m'a donné une seule petite heure. On est sur une enquête délicate. Alors à la prochaine. Je te promets de revenir te voir.

Le jeune agent regarda une dernière fois la pierre ainsi que l'herbe verdoyante avant de faire demi-tour et rejoindre son véhicule. Il démarra, laissa couler une longue larme, puis retourna au bureau.

**Partie 3**

Salut Kate! Ça va? Ça fait pratiquement un an que je ne t'aie pas vue. En fait, ça fait plutôt 363 jours 20 heures et 14 minutes. J'aurai dû venir plus souvent, mais je n'en étais pas capable. Eh! Oui! Moi, Anthony Dinozzo avoue avoir eu peur de venir te voir! J'avais peur qu'en venant te voir, je me rendre compte que je ne me souviennes plus. Que j'ai oublié ta voix si douce, tes yeux si brillants, tes manières si organisées, ta façon de regardé tout le monde ou encore dont tu répliquais à mes commentaires macho. C'est tout le contraire des dix dernières personnes qui ont tentés de prendre ta place. À la moindre erreur, elles sont renvoyées. Chacune d'elle a un petit quelques chose de toi, mais pas assez. Tu es irremplaçable. Tu te souviens de la photo que j'avais pris de nous deux à Guantanamo. Je l'ai fait développé en plusieurs exemplaires. J'ai ainsi pu l'accrocher un peu partout chez moi et en mettre un exemplaire sur mon bureau. Les quelques rares femmes que j'ai ramenées chez moi depuis que tu es passé de l'autre côté, sont toutes jalouses. J'ai beau leur dire que tu n'es plus, elles s'envolent. Prétextant que je ne me suis toujours pas remis de ta mort. C'est vrai, je le sais, mais comment puis-je oublier quelqu'un qui m'a accompagné pendant deux années, les plus belles et amusantes de ma vie jusqu'à présent. Tu sais Kate, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'aimais venir travailler, c'est pour toi. J'aurais aimé te dire quelque chose avant que tu partes, mais je n'ai pas pu. Alors un an plus tard, je te l'avoue; je t'aime. Bon il se fait tard, je dois aller dormir, tu connais le boss, il n'accepte aucun retard. Et encore moins depuis un certain temps.

Le jeune homme se lève, regarde une dernière fois les lettres gravés sur cette pierre, y dépose un bouquet de six roses rouge et six roses blanches, puis y dépose un doux baiser du bout des doigts. Ensuite, après un dernier soupir il se retourne difficilement et pars.

**derniere partie**

Salut Kate, aujourd'hui, on est dimanche le 24 mai. J'ai ordonné à tout le monde d'aller se reposer. Ils n'auraient pas été capables de travailler de toute façon. Mais tu me connais, je suis toujours aussi incapable de me reposer qu'avant. Alors j'ai décidé de faire comme les autres et de venir te voir. J'ai tellement de beau souvenir de toi et ils sont si présent dans ma vie que je ne crois pas que tu aies été tué. J'ai toujours l'impression de vivre chacun de ses moments. Notre première rencontre, où j'ai été très impressionné par toi puisque tu m'as énormément tenu tête. Ou encore sur le Philadelphia... c'est si dur de croire que tu ne sois plus parmi nous. Ari aurait du me tuer moi, pas toi. Tu ne méritais pas de mourir si jeune. C'est si dur de penser que je ne reverrai jamais tes yeux si doux et éclatant. Je ne puis y croire. Je regrette aujourd'hui plusieurs choses que je t'ai dite, mais surtout je regrette de ne pas avoir dit la plupart des choses que j'aurai dû te dire. Crois moi, si j'aurais eu ne serais-ce qu'un petit peu plus de courage je t'aurais dit tout ce que je pensais de toi. Aujourd'hui je m'enferme dans le boulot encore plus qu'avant et la nouvelle directrice essaie de te faire remplacer. Elle ne trouve pas normal qu'une équipe ne puisse se remettre de la mort d'une simple équipière. Nous avons beau nous tué à y dire que tu n'étais pas une simple équipière, elle ne nous croit pas. Jamais elle ne comprendra. Au fait Kate ce que je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit, c'était que je t'aime. Je ne suis pas capable de t'oublier à cause de cela. En fait, je crois que chacun des garçons de l'équipe t'aimais à sa manière. Ducky t'aimait comme un père, McGee t'admirait pour ta ténacité envers Dinozzo, qui lui aussi était amoureux de toi, mais qui comme moi ne savait pas comment te le dire. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu tout te dire cela avant, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je vais pouvoir te dire au revoir comme il se le doit.

Il s'agenouilla, déposa une couronne de fleur, planta un drapeau Américain dans la terre, puis envoya un léger baiser vers les cieux. Il pria silencieusement quelques minutes, puis se releva. Il fixa les lettres gravés sur la pierre quelques instants.

«Au revoir Kate»

Il s'en alla. Ne faisant demi-tour qu'au moment où il embarqua dans sa voiture. Il laissa tombé une larme, puis se promit de revenir chaque fois qu'il en ressentirait le besoin.


End file.
